J’ai rien fait !
by Catirella
Summary: Ouais ouais c’est cela on y croit fort... Alors ! Il était une fois dans une boite de nuit un Duo qui se retrouva avec les mains ou il ne fallait pas... Et ce qui devait arriver arriva... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 21]... YAOI...


Titre : **J'ai rien fait ! **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 21)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Les joies des boîtes de nuits _

_Comme quoi… mais je vais vous laissez lire_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Ecrit le 9 septembre 2006._

Cette fois c'est plus comique.  
Il va falloir que j'en fasse un Hentai. Ça me manque !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**J'ai rien fait !**

**

* * *

**

**J'ai rien fait !**

Si je vous assure. J'ai juste bu mon coca qui est compris dans l'entrée de la boite et dansé comme un dingue avec mes amis sur la piste de danse.

**Même pas juste.**

Ohhhhhh, je le vois bien votre petit levé de sourcil là.

**BON OK.**

J'ai pas arrêté aussi de mater les fesses et pas que ça du videur de la boite qui était dans la salle.

C'est pas de ma faute non plus, si ce mec est taillé comme une statue grecque avec la même froideur du marbre, dans le regard.

**PUTAIN QU'IL EST BEAU ET SEXE.**

Je veux le même à mon prochain anniversaire dans mon lit !

Ben quoi ? On peut toujours rêver non. Parce que là, vu comment il me regarde, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, je le sens.

J'ai fait quoi pour être dans son bureau ou un des bureaux de la boite ?

Oh, trois fois rien !

Je lui ai juste mis mes deux mains sur les fesses. Mais franchement et en toute honnêteté.

**C'EST PAS MA FAUTE.**

**Si, c'est vrai.**

Mais heuuuuuuuuuu ! Je ne mens jamais. Sauf pour le matage de son corps. Je tiens à la vie et je vais pas le lui avouer même sous la torture.

Remarque tout dépend de la torture.

Punaise, je m'égare là. A la lumière il est encore plus bandant.

Et dire que j'ai même pas l'excuse de l'alcool, pour des pensées aussi perverses. J'ai trop envie de tirer un coup. Enfin que l'on me tire.

**Ouep.** Je suis homo et fier de l'être. Là par contre j'ai peur pour ma pauvre petite carcasse.

Je suis tout mignon moi ! Et tout soumis s'il le faut.

Et là, je ne pipe pas… ! …

OH ! Le jeu de mot.

Pipe.

Ses lèvres et sa bouche, doivent en faire des parfaites. S'il est gay lui aussi bien sûr. Il est peut-être aussi très doué avec sa langue ?

Je suis malade ?

Je suis là en face de mon bourreau et mon je pense au **Sexe**.

Quatre vient me chercher. Laisse le beau mec avec sa mèche et ses yeux verts. J'ai peur du vilain vigile avec des yeux de glace.

**VEUX PAS MOURIR À 19 ANS.**

Et j'ai pas fini mes études de Lettres.

OK, je ne sais pas trop encore où cela va me mener mais une chose est sûre. J'y vais tête baissée.

Et attendant, j'ai l'impression de le connaître ce mec depuis que je peux un peu mieux le mater à la lumière et grâce à ma belle frange de cheveux couleur miel. Qu'il va falloir que je coupe un peu car je suis obligé de lever trop les yeux quand même, pour l'espionner discrètos.

OUPS ! Il m'a grillé.

Mais où je l'ai déjà vu.

**HEIN ?**

Pourquoi, je dis n'avoir rien fait ?

**Ah, oui !**

J'ai pas donné l'explication du pourquoi du comment, j'ai atterri ici. Avec quelques cheveux en moins **D'AILLEURS**.

Voici un bref résumé :

Après plusieurs heures à mater, danser, boire mon coca, danser et re-mater.

J'ai eu une envie des plus normales.

**Pipi.** Et donc…

J'allais chemin faisant. Tranquillement me rendant. Vers un lieu très odorant !

C'est beau, hein ?

En clair, j'allais aux chiottes.

Ça, ça l'est moins !

Quand arrivé à ses côtés. Quelqu'un m'y à pousser.

Vers les toilettes ?

**NON.**

**VERS SES FESSES.**

Et comme je suis parti, trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès vite en avant. J'ai mis par instinct de survit, pour mon nez. Mes deux mains en mode protection, pour parer à la future chute.

Chute ne fut pas.

Attrapage de natte.

**OUI**

Et j'ai jamais suivi un type aussi vite, tiré par les cheveux.

Et voilà !

**Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est pas ma faute.**

Mais là une chose m'intrigue. Où, j'ai déjà vu ce mec ?

« Maxwell, toujours en train de rêver, hein ? »

YEU ? Il connaît mon nom en plus ! Mais c'est qui ?

« On en me reconnaît pas Maxwell ? »

J'ai trop la trouille. Ce type doit être un Pervers Sadique. Il connaît mon nom. C'est peut-être lui le type à l'imperméable qui m'a fait « Coucou la voilà » quand j'avais 6 ans. J'ai pas bien regardé la tête qu'il avait ! J'avais les yeux rivés sur autre chose. Ma mère elle m'a mis un claque et le type…

OUCH. Il n'a pas dû pouvoir se reproduire. Car maman y est allée de bon cœur.

Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment.

Mais 2 ans après lorsque ce con de **Yuy,** qui lui était en CM2. Soit trois ans de plus que moi. M'a envoyé le ballon de foot où il ne faut pas, en jouant dans la cour à la recréation.

Là punaise, j'ai compris ma douleur. Et celle du type à l'imperméable.

**OH MON DIEU ! C'EST YUY. LE SALE CON DE MA PRIMAIRE.**

« Je vois que tu viens de me remettre. Miss Maxwell. »

« **HÉ ! ****JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE.** »

« Je l'avais remarqué quand tu t'ais pris le ballon. »

« **Que tu m'as envoyé, je te rappelle en plein dans le mille.** »

« Hn… Pas fait exprès. »

« **Encore heureux.** »

« Je te rappelle que cela remonte à 11 ans. Et que là nous ne sommes pas dans cette pièce pour ce sujet. »

Crotte ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait oublier la raison de ma présence dans cette pièce, où je trouve qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud moi.

« J'ai rien fait. On m'a poussé et j'ai atterri sur ton postérieur. Parfait airbag sous dit en passant. »

« **MAXWELL.** »

« **AHHHHHHHH**, crie pas steuplaît. Je te jure que j'ai pas touché de mon plein gré. »

« Et me mater une bonne partie de la soirée. Cela aussi tu ne l'as pas fait de ton plein gré ? »

ET MERDE. Il m'a grillé pour cela aussi. Là je suis mort. C'est qu'il faisait du karaté le Yuy à l'époque. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas insisté pour le ballon. Et aussi pour les 15 cm qu'il faisait de plus que moi !

Son regard et son « **Tu ne pouvais pas te pousser** » m'en ont dissuadé. J'étais pas des plus courageux à 8 ans. Pas plus à 19 remarque.

Je prends donc un air tout penaud, avec les mains derrière le dos, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Et croyez moi je ne me force pas du tout.

« 'Scuse… Je matais en effet. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Mais, j'ai rien fait de mal quand même … »

« Hn. Cela reste à voir Duo. »

Je relève la tête très vite.

« Tu connais mon prénom ? »

« Hn. »

« Hn ? C'est quoi ça ? Je ne connais pas cette expression dans le langage courant, où expression de la langue française. »

« Oui. Je suis dans la même Fac que toi, baka. J'ai vu ton prénom en cherchant où était une amie à moi. Elle est dans ta classe d'ailleurs. »

« Á ouais ? C'est qui ? »

« Réléna. »

« Ah. C'est ta copine ? »

« Mes fesses te plaisent tant que cela ? »

**QUELLE HONTE. JE DOIS FAIRE CONCURRENCE AU ROUGE DES CAMIONS DE POMPIERS.**

« Mais non… Je… C'est juste comme ça… »

J'aime pas son sourire en coin. En plus… IL SE FOUT DE MOI. Mais il est encore plus beau, que dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. C'est important ses souvenirs d'enfance.

« Duo ? »

« Hein ! Pardon, j'étais parti dans mes pensées. »

« Elle n'est pas ma petite amie. Je suis homo comme toi. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Un ami en commun. »

« HEIN ! Qui ? »

« Zechs. »

« **GRRRRRRRR, je vais le tuer le grand blond.** Et comment tu le connais lui. »

« Karaté. »

« Ah, oui. C'est sur que là… Tu es à la même Fac que moi. Mais dans quelle filière ? »

« Math Sup. »

« Je suis nul en math. »

« Hn. »

« Je peux retourner danser. Ou tu me punis. Même si j'ai rien fait à part te mater toute la soirée. »

« C'est déjà beaucoup. »

Aller. Jouons le tout pour le tout.

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Mes joues bien rouges, vont être un atout de candeur. Et je bats des cils comme une fille. Après tout j'ai eu le surnom de Miss Maxwell durant 5 ans.

**YES.** Il rougit.

« Tu vas me punir ? »

« Hn. »

« Hn, quoi ? »

« Oui. »

On continue.

Je bouge doucement de droite à gauche. Avec les mains toujours dans mon dos, en me mordant la lèvre.

« Et quelle punition ? »

« Approche. »

Mon pantalon va exploser. Et mes joues aussi. Je vais être mangé tout nu.

Heu ! Tout cru.

Je veux qu'il me mange. J'ai envie de lui et encore plus, depuis que je sais qui il est.

Heero Yuy. Le fantasme de tous les CM1 et CM2. Après, je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas été dans les mêmes collèges et lycées. Il avait déménagé. Il semble qu'il soit revenu.

Comment je sais tout cela.

Rigolez pas.

J'avais moi aussi un faible pour lui. Le popaul que j'avais vu à 6 ans, ma démontré que mon petit popaul de l'époque il réagissait à la vue d'un garçon nu et pas d'une fille. Et j'en ai vu croyez-moi.

Comment ?

Le premier qui se fout de moi je… Je ne sais pas pour le moment mais, je trouverais bien par la suite.

Papa est gynécologue. Et petit. Enfin jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans environ. Je matais par un petit trou. De temps en temps, toutes les femmes qui venaient, le mercredi après midi en consultation. Donc. J'ai vu de tous. Et j'ai jamais bandé en les regardant. Même quand Hilde a perdu sa serviette en sortant des vestiaires de la piscine. Rien. J'avais 15 ans elle aussi.

Donc, mon popaul là, il est à la fête. Et c'est samedi soir.

Je m'approche donc et une fois à portée de mains il me chope la ceinture de mon pantalon et m'attire à lui.

« Juste une question Duo. »

Je le regarde rouge de désir et j'ai du mal à reprendre une respiration dite normale. J'ai trop envie de lui en moi.

« Oui. »

Mon souffle est chaud et je sais qu'il l'a senti car nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu aimes la soumission ? »

Je ferme les yeux. Putain je vais jouir dans mon fut. Je les rouvre et lui fait un sourire des plus vicieux, qu'il m'ai été donné de faire jusqu'à cette nuit.

« Oui, j'aime. Soumet moi Yuy. »

« Je vais te montrer ce que tu n'as pas arrêté de mater depuis ton arrivée. Mais pas ici. Chez moi. »

J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied !

J'ai fait des positions dont j'ignorais l'existence et la possibilité de les faire.

Je ne savais pas non plus, que j'étais aussi souple.

Et lui…

**WHOUA.**

Il doit être la réincarnation du Dieu du Sexe.

**IL EST PARFAIT.**

J'ai eu un pincement au cœur, lorsque je suis rentré chez mes parents au petit matin.

Mais le lundi lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard mon cœur s'est emballé.

Tu es encore plus beau à la lumière du jour.

Tu n'as pas fait cas, de ce qui nous entourait et tu es venu à moi.

Tes lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, pour un baiser doux et sensuel.

Après un temps qui m'a paru trop court. Et pourtant le manque d'air dans mes poumons commençait à se faire ressentir.

Tu as rompu ce premier baiser, de ce lundi matin.

« Bonjour Tenshi. Tu es magnifique ce matin. »

Mon cœur vient d'exploser.

Il n'y a qu'un seul petit souci !

Je n'ai pas intérêt à avoir les yeux qui s'égarent sur d'autres corps, quels qu'ils soient en boite.

Ou que d'autres, viennent à s'égarer sur le mien.

Car j'ai mon vigile pour moi tout seul maintenant. Et il veille sur mon corps jalousement.

Et je ne m'en plains pas.

_**FIN**_

XXI  
Et non pas de lemon.  
Drôle sur le début et tendre sur la fin.  
Bon mardi à vous tous.  
À bientôt.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

* * *

**Une petite Review ou Hyou ! … **↓↓↓ 


End file.
